De Nuevo
by Alizter Uxcane
Summary: ... ¡Quería verte ya!... Fue lo que pensó Antonio, al sentirse como se sentía después de comprar unas flores para Lovino. Una motocicleta le hace recordar un sentimiento de fatiga que hacía muchos años no sentía.


He vivido una buena vida.

He sido muy descuidado, he lastimado a muchas personas, he sido muy feliz, he llorado, he sufrido por que han herido a personas que aprecio con todo mi corazón, he conocido a Lovi y me ha hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando aceptó casarse conmigo, cuando se mudó a mi casa, cuando nos casamos por la iglesia a la orilla de la playa y cuando estuvimos juntos en una de nuestras tantas noches de bodas, pero esa fue la "oficial"

He vivido una buena vida…

Tengo frío y sueño, me duele el cuerpo, siento como la inmensidad del rojo que fluye dentro mío se esparce en este asfalto helado y sucio. Toda la felicidad que pude haber obtenido en mi vida es directamente proporcional al dolor que ahora estoy sufriendo en mi piel, en mi alma, en todo mi ser.

Sobreviví. Pude vivir después de tantas decepciones, después de mucho sufrir por un amor no correspondido, seguí adelante, pude ser la misma persona que era antes de ese periodo de pesar en mi alma. Dios mío, ni yo mismo sé cómo pude sobrevivir a tanto sufrimiento, en ese momento no lo sabía pero ahora lo sé, sobreviví para poder conocerle, para poder estar con él, para poder ser el mismo idiota que era antes pero mi sonrisa no era falsa sobreviví para ser querido en el modo que yo quería y para poder quererle con todo mi corazón.

Sobreviví porque debía de conocer a Lovino Vargas.

¿Por qué duele tanto ahora? ¿Por qué tengo frío? Esto es Madrid, el sol no se pone en este reino, no debería de hacer frío ni doler. La crisis es una puta que nos pegó al parejo pero no es para tanto además son las 6 de la tarde coño ¿Qué le pasa a este cuerpo senil?

No veo nada… espera ¡Las flores! ¿Dónde están las flores que acabo de comprarle a Lovi? Mi brazo, no puedo mover el brazo ni escuchar nada solo veo sombras borrosas y un oscuro bermejo… pétalos, ahí están mis flores. Acérquenmelas tíos necesito arreglarlas para poder dárselas a Lovi, siempre me dice que no le gustan, pero adora que le lleve rosas, margaritas y tulipanes en un ramo con decoraciones en azul rey y el papel que decora está lleno de fango las margaritas desojadas y las demás plantas están destrozadas… No las pisen imbéciles! Es un regalo para mi esposo… tampoco les puedo gritar ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Sé que soy viejo pero esto es estar de coña

Mi cabeza, arde… siento como si una bomba caminara lentamente en ella y fuera a explotar en cualquier momento la luz, allá en los pisos del edificio de enfrente la luz de nuestro piso se encendió todo este alboroto ha despertado a Lovi, Joder! Siempre que interrumpen su siesta me va mal… de nuevo quemará la cocina o no me dejará ver a nuestros gatos o no me dejará estar cerca de él en un buen tiempo… Vale, ya ha pasado antes y Lovi es tan lindo que me perdonará o al menos intentaré que lo haga

Aunque… creo que está vez no podrá perdonarme y eso es lo que me duele… no pude llegar a verle, no le di sus flores y lo peor es que no pude cumplir con la promesa que le hice… Le dije que no lo dejaría solo nunca más y ahora con esto…

Lo siento Lovi, si pudiera llorar lo haría pero ni mis ojos me obedecen, solo quieren cerrarse y ya no abrirse nunca más… Quería verte ya! Por eso no me fijé en la calle, por eso no vi la puta motocicleta, por eso no pude frenarme, por eso no pude quitarme de su camino… Quería verte, necesitaba verte, quería estar cerca de ti lo antes posible para abrazarte, rozarte y besarte, me era necesario el estar sintiendo tu calor entre mis brazos… Eran tantas mis ansias que literalmente me moría por verte…

Lovi… perdona. No era mi intención dejarte solo, pero ahora que estoy cerca de morir… no quiero que me acompañes, vive por mí, vive por los dos. VIVE, no sobrevivas, vive bien y sé feliz. Soy un mal jefe además de no cumplir nuestra promesa, también te hago sufrir mucho.

Quisiera solo poder verte una última vez antes de que mis ojos estén tan muertos como el resto de mi cuerpo, mira si mi mente me juega malas pasadas, te veo corriendo hacia mí, con el rostro sonrojado, lloroso, preocupado, triste… sufriendo. No sé si sea una alucinación de mi agonizante cerebro pero al menos ya puedo morir tranquilo.

Te quiero Lovino, me has hecho el tío más feliz no solo de España, sino de todos los tíos que hay en este vasto mundo… No quiero que olvides eso Lovi, no me olvides, pero si abarco mucho espacio en tu memoria y eso solo te hace sufrir entonces olvídame. Lo único que me ha importado en esta vida ha sido una sola cosa: que tu sonrías. Sonríe y no dejes de hacerlo.

_Idiota Anto_, Lovi tiene razón, eres un _bastardo idiota_… Un bastardo idiota que va a morir feliz.

Nos veremos pronto, no sé como… pero así será.

El jefe lo promete.

Perdóname Lovi y gracias… por haberme querido.

Muchas gracias.

He vivido una buena vida y ahora mis ojos… se cierran.

* * *

¿Hola?

Sí, sigo vivo... desgastado pero vivo.

En fin, aquí tienen este pequeño Spamano. ¿Recuerdan la matanza de cuentas de rol en FB de mayo del 2012? Bueno, esto lo hice gracias a eso. En aquel tiempo roleaba Spamano y bueno... lo escribí porque apreciaba mucho esa cuenta y a la user de ese Lovino... hasta que mostró su verdadera cara con uno de mis "amigos"... pero ya qué cada quien escogió su camino. Fue una mala experiencia y ya.  
El punto es que en su tiempo lo escribí con mucho cariño y estaba dedicado **_a ella_**.  
Ahora solo .!.

Cualquier duda, cosa , comentario, queja, sugerencia, crítica constructiva y/o destructiva, son sinceramente bienvenidas.

Gracias por su tiempo y por leer.

PD: por si andaban con el pendiente(?) pretendo seguir con la historia de Alatriste, si tienen sugerencias o lo que sea, haganmelo saber, ¿vale?


End file.
